


Undefeated

by Queens31298



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queens31298/pseuds/Queens31298
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mulder, what the hell were you thinking?” Skinner asked angrily, hands clenching around the steering wheel. Mulder sighed. Scully just placed her head in her palms, letting everything finally sink in. <br/>“I’m thinking I’m tired and want to go home.” He said sarcastically. From the corner of his eye, he noticed how injured Scully actually was. <br/>“Do you know what you’ve done? You were supposed to eliminate her.” He whispered loudly. Mulder turned to face him with a hard look. <br/>“I know what I’ve done and I think she’s innocent. I don’t think she has anything to do at all with this shit mission. If she does, it’ll be a worse part on her.” He said quietly. He wondered how much she was actually paying attention too. He was more concerned about her than anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Ch.1 Prologue

“Something isn’t right, Skinner.” Fox Mulder said quietly into the com link as he stared at a red head through the scope of his rifle.

“What are you talking about?” He asked warily as he watched him through a pair of binoculars.

“Bring the car around in five minutes.” Mulder ignored the question, slinging his rifle over his shoulder and took the com link out of his ear. 

“Mulder.” Skinner said steadily. He never got a response back. He cursed under his breath.

Mulder quickly walked out the top door of a building, looking left and right to see if anyone was following him. He was in the clear. He ran down the stairs, taking two at a time then slammed the back door open and bolted down the street, sweat already dripping from the sides of his temples. He felt his stomach churn and he instantly knew something was going to go wrong or was already wrong. He made a sharp turn coming face -to-face with two guards at the door and immediately ducked back around the corner.   
Things couldn’t get any worse.

Mulder popped his head around the corner, wondering how in the hell he was going to get passed those two guards without causing any real trouble. He closed his eyes for a second or two before he did anything else. He sighed under his breath running a hand over his face. Nothing couldn’t really be any worse than walking over to those guards and that’s exactly what Mulder did. He left his rifle behind and walked over to them with a lost look on his face, asking where the nearest gas station was. The guards stared him up and down in suspicion. They raised their guns on him and he raised his hands in defense. 

“Wow, easy there fellas.” He said cautiously, eyeing the weapons, making himself look afraid. “I’m just a little lost. That’s all.” 

The guard on the left stepped over to him intently staring into his eyes then proceeded to check him for any weapons. He asked for his ID. Mulder lightly chuckled and shook his head, pretending to put his hand behind his back and grab his wallet, but actually slammed the end of his elbow into the underside of the guard’s jaw. He stumbled back holding his jaw in pain. Mulder suddenly kicked his knee, forcing him to go down and violently twisted his neck and heard the nerve wrecking bones break and then went for the fallen gun. He aimed it at the other man, but he was already long gone and Mulder didn’t have any time to waste chasing a guy on the run. He had more pressing matters to deal with, like getting to that red head first. 

Mulder sprinted up another pair of stairs until he reached the second floor of the building. He tried every door – locked. Damn it. He thought. He carefully walked towards the end of the hallway, not sure which way to go. Left or right? He went with his gut and it was telling him go right. He slowly made his way to the last door at the very end. He could feel every pulse in his body, heart beat just a little a faster and his head spin a little quicker. When he reached the door, he noticed it was propped open slightly and he could make out three people. One man stood by the window, gun in his hand and the other man stood in front of the red head with his arms crossed. Mulder took a small step forward. The floor creaked. 

Shit. 

“Who’s there?” The man yelled as he grabbed her arm, pointing a gun at the side of her head. 

Mulder burst into the room, aiming his weapon at the man holding the woman hostage. The man wanted answers, but Mulder wasn’t in the mood to talk, so he misfired a shot, letting the red head get away from the chaos. That was the second biggest mistake he’s made all night. The first – Skinner was going to shoot him six feet under when he’s going to hear about his proposal. The man charged at Mulder, slinging his hands toward his face, but Mulder side stepped him and slammed the gun into the back of his neck. He turned over to the other goon and saw him going after her. 

Mulder was suddenly stumbling back, a wire wrapped around his neck, face turning pure red as he tried to break away, but miserably failed. He was thrown on the floor, legs flailing, eyes watering. He felt his whole body burning, like he stood too close to the sun. One hand held onto the wire while the other traveled to his torso, barely able to get his knife and once he had a good enough grip, he slammed the tip into his thigh. The man screamed in pain as Mulder stumbled to his feet, letting his fingers run along his neck. He coughed profusely, trying to regain his breath. He picked up the gun from the floor and fired a single shot, blood splattering the floor. Mulder didn’t have a chance to process what happened next, but he knew the second the other man landed on the glass table in front of him, the red head was coming right after him. When he turned around, he was faced with a piece of metal and blue deadly eyes glaring at him. 

“Who the hell are you?” She asked fiercely. He was silent for a few seconds, debating if he should really answer that. 

“I was sent to kill you, but I made a different choice.” He said steadily giving her the same glare. Skinner was definitely going to have his ass. The woman raised a questioning brow. 

“What do you want?” She asked coldly, finger resting right on the trigger. Mulder didn’t falter. 

“I don’t want anything.” He said taking a step closer. She took a step back. “If you’re not going to shoot I suggest you put that up so we can talk.” Her finger was this close to pulling the trigger. 

Mistake number three. 

In a quick moment, Mulder knocked the gun out from her hands. He took hold of her wrist, but she twister herself around and he lost his grip. She landed her fist into his cheek, head swiveling to the side. He did nothing, only laughing lightly and wiped the blood away. 

“You really want to make this difficult, don’t you?” He smirked. He grabbed her wrist again, but he didn’t hurt her. He just held her in place. 

“Let go.” She hissed. 

“Look, I don’t have much time to explain, but you need to trust me, Scully.” Mulder said with a hint of urgency. She looked at him in confusion, wondering how in the hell he knew her name. That same smirk never left his face. “I read up on you before I took on this mission.” 

Scully brought her free hand around, slamming the rear end of her fist into his jaw and then swung her leg, but he caught her halfway. He swiftly pulled her forward, dragging her body on the floor and pinned her hands above her head. If anyone looked at them, they’d think they were sleeping with each other. Mulder didn’t think she was this hard headed.

“Will you stop that and hear what I have to say?” He asked irritably. He felt the rage come off of her in waves. “My partner is waiting for us downstairs. If we don’t get out now we’re both dead. Do you hear me? Dead?” 

A wave of silence settled over them before Scully made her decision and once she did, Mulder rose to his feet and held out a hand to her. She took it. Mulder was risking his career on this and if he turned out to be wrong, things were going to hell. He was going to take a chance on this woman. He didn’t even want to think about that right now. Right now, he and Scully had to get the hell out without attracting so much attention. 

He took hold of her hand as they quickly ran down the hallway and made a left then headed for the stairs. Suddenly, Mulder stopped. Scully bumped into. He didn’t need to turn around to see her fuming with agitation. He almost enjoyed it. She asked why he stopped, but he shushed her. That’s when they heard the footsteps below them. He checked his pockets for something, anything. He didn’t have shit. He turned to Scully. She shook her head no. 

“Skinner, where are you?” Mulder slipped his com link in his ear as they both ran back to the same room they just came from.

“I’m outside the building. Where the hell are you?” He asked curiously. He had no idea what kind of shit he was in for. 

“Second floor.” He said simply. It was simple beating your enemies into the ground, but what wasn’t simple was trying to find their damn way out of the building on the second floor without any weapons. 

Mulder looked out the window, seeing the black Sedan waiting right below. Scully tore the curtains off, knotting them together. He knew exactly what she was getting at, so he grabbed the hardest thing next to him – a lamp – turned it over, smacking the base right into the window and watched it shatter into a million tiny pieces. Scully stared at the 300-meter drop and clenched her fists together. She really hated this and she even hated Fox Mulder more. 

Mulder tossed the curtains out the window, and instantly turned her around, seeing that devilish grin across his lips again that she so badly wanted to shoot. He was enjoying this too much. Her head was spinning uncontrollably that she didn’t have enough time to think about any of the consequence. She just went along with his stunt and thought, hell, everything was going to be okay. She got the feeling nothing really seemed to be okay around him. Maybe she was reading too much into the situation. 

“You’re not scared, are you?” He asked her staring at her dead in the eyes. 

“No.” She said firmly staring at him with equal intensity. 

BANG!

“I sure as hell am.” Mulder pushed Scully forward as she grabbed onto the make shift rope and slowly slid down. 

She looked up for a split second and didn’t see him come through the window. Panic coursed through her, hands trembling because she felt like she was somewhat safe from a man who was supposed to kill her, but she wasn’t going to admit that to him. She heard the constant loud yelling and then something hard hit the floor. She looked back up to see Mulder quickly going down the rope and telling her to move faster, that they didn’t have time. 

They both found the ground as Mulder quickly opened the car door, letting Scully in the back seat and he rushed to the passenger side. The second he opened that door, Skinner was yelling at him, demanding questions, but he didn’t answer. He only told him to drive. He floored the car down the street, a small explosion covered behind them and caused rocks to fly in every direction. 

“Mulder, what the hell were you thinking?” Skinner asked angrily, hands clenching around the steering wheel. Mulder sighed. Scully just placed her head in her palms, letting everything finally sink in. 

“I’m thinking I’m tired and want to go home.” He said sarcastically. From the corner of his eye, he noticed how injured Scully actually was. 

“Do you know what you’ve done? You were supposed to eliminate her.” He whispered loudly. Mulder turned to face him with a hard look. 

“I know what I’ve done and I think she’s innocent. I don’t think she has anything to do at all with this shit mission. If she does, it’ll be a worse part on her.” He said quietly. He wondered how much she was actually paying attention too. He was more concerned about her than anything else. 

Skinner chanced a glance at her and then maybe he could understand why Mulder did what he did. He got a good look at her, seeing her bruised hands, arms, and the fatigue finally catching up with her. Maybe she was innocent. He was still going to keep an eye on her. If Mulder somehow got her to trust him then he was going to try and do the same.

“All right, fine, but she stays with you. The director will want to see you tomorrow morning.” Skinner obliged. Mulder nodded.


	2. Ch.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you want me to kill you? That can be rearranged right now.” He asked tilting his head to the side as he slowly walked up to her and pushed her against the wall.   
> “Mulder.” She said dangerously, glaring at him.

45 minutes earlier. . .

Scully was fed up. She didn’t know what possessed someone like Fox Mulder to save her when he was supposed to kill her. That wasn’t sinking in. How was she supposed to live with herself when knowing Mulder could kill her at any time? She shook her head and stormed down the halls and marched into the basement room. 

She just wanted to go home, drink a full bottle of wine and take the hottest fucking bath, but she didn’t get a single moment. 

“You’re angry.” A steady voice said. Scully tensed. She didn’t have to turn around to know it was Fox Mulder.

“I’m far from angry. I am infuriated because you were sent to kill me and you didn’t finish job. Now I’m left here wondering what the hell was going on.” She growled looking at him in the eyes. They were both shaking with rage. 

“Did you want me to kill you? That can be rearranged right now.” He asked tilting his head to the side as he slowly walked up to her and pushed her against the wall. 

“Mulder.” She said dangerously, glaring at him.

He didn’t stop.

“If I really wanted to kill you’d be dead by now.” He narrowed his eyes at the angry redhead. He just couldn’t get through to her. “I’m trying to help you, damn it. Don’t you see that?”

"You have one hell of a way of showing it!" She shouted as she clenched her hands. She tried not to think about how close he was in her personal space and one more step closer she'd have her hands around his neck. 

"It was my job!" He shouted slamming both his hands against the wall on either side of her face.

"I don't give a shit what it was! You were sent to kill me!" She growled in outrage.

"I made a different choice!" He growled back as she shook in rage in front of him.

"Why?" She hissed. Something in his brain snapped.

"Why what?" He shouted smacking his hands on the wall. She jumped in place, her heart beating an extra beat. 

"You know exactly what the hell I'm talking! Don't pretend that you don't!" She yelled, grabbing him by his shirt and pulled him closer to her as he glared into her fierce eyes.

He made her so angry that it blinded from what he actually wanted to happened. He confused her so fucking much that her head was spinning. He grabbed her hands and teared them off his shirt, slamming them into the wall beside her head.

"Because I knew you weren't the real threat. That you're being targeted by someone else!" He shouted angrily. 

"Why the hell should I believe you?" She growled as she roughly slammed her forehead down on his and forced him to stumble over before she tore her hands away from him, spun them around and kicked him right into his desk. 

Mulder saw stars and shook his head side to side. He blinked away the pain and glared at her. His hand rose to his chest and winced slightly as he tried to regain his breath. He thought she might've broken something - his pride. She glared right back at him. 

"Why would I lie to you, Scully? Why would I go through all this trouble to get you to trust me?" He asked her angrily. Scully didn't want anything to do with him.

"How the fuck should I know?" She hissed and swung a furious fist aimed at him face. Mulder instantly ducked and heard the floor crack under her back. 

"You're being unreasonable, Scully!" He shouted as he swiftly pinned her wrists down. He narrowed his eyes with an incredulous look on his face.

"Oh, I'm being unreasonable? You tried to kill me, Mulder!" She growled as she shot forward to knee him in the stomach, but he spun on the back of his heel, stood behind her, took her arm and shoved her back on the wall. They both took several deep ragged breaths as they glared at each other.

"Again with the kill!" He shouted holding her in place. She glared at him before she tried to break away from his iron grip. 

"Again with you not giving me a better explanation as to why I'm still alive!" She shouted as she slammed her skull into his face and turned back to him, throwing punch after punch.

"God, did you even hear the words that were coming out of my mouth?" He shouted irritably. She was being careless.

"Tell me what the hell is going on, Mulder?" She demanded angrily. Mulder rolled his eyes at her.

"What the hell do you think I'm trying to do?" He shouted in disbelief as he blocked one of her punches. He held onto her fist, locking gazes with her for a second. A moment of silence settled over them. 

"I think I want some damn answers!" She yelled as she finally managed to get her hand back and shoved him back on the wall. He felt a moment of pain and shook his head side to side. She was breathing rapidly as her icy blue eyes burned into his flashing green ones.

"I know what you want, but I don't them yet!" He said roughly before he flipped them over, instantly grabbing her wrists and held them above her head as she angrily struggled against him. 

Silence...

"Look, you're just going to have to trust me on this." Mulder said quietly as he loosened his grip. 

"Trust you? You nearly killed me!" She said incredulously. 

"If I let go will you stop trying to attack me?" He asked. She didn't answer and he let go.   
.   
.  
.  
.  
.

Alan Kersh was pissed.

He was furious. 

He was going to kill Fox Mulder. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? I gave you one simple task and you couldn’t do it. Tell me why I shouldn’t kick your ass right now?” He angrily growled from his seat.   
Mulder and Skinner didn’t look away from each other for a damn second. He was hopping Skinner could give him a push and he’d go off what he said, but that didn’t seem like the case because the director was losing his patience. 

“You won’t understand.” Mulder warningly said. Kersh narrowed his eyes. 

Mulder still didn’t say anything.

Bad call.

“I will detain you if you do not answer me, agent Mulder.” Kersh demanded with the threat very clear in his voice.

“You would do it anyways, but you won’t. I’m your best agent.” Mulder slightly smirked. 

Kersh glared at his bruised and battered agent who had a seemingly calm expression on his face and that just angered him more. He tightly clenched his hands, hearing them crack in the tense silence. Skinner shifted nervously from one leg to other while Scully just quietly stood there. Mulder loved to push his boundaries. Kersh was this close to calling it in.

“You know what? I don’t give a damn anymore. She’s your responsibility. I don’t have time for your shit today.” Kersh said angrily. Mulder felt Scully tense beside him, but he was a little happy that she got stuck with him. Now, all he had to do was convince her to trust him. Shouldn’t be too hard. 

He’d be asking for a miracle.

“You know what I’m going to do? You’re going on a mission – right now.” He said as he tossed a manila folder to Mulder. All three of them stared at Kersh with blank expressions. 

“What?” They all yelled at him in disbelief.

“You want to break the rules and regulations, fine. Don’t come crying to me when something doesn’t go the way you planned. You two are going to Hamburg, Germany.” Kersh said staring at his agent and his newly found partner. 

“What?” They sounded like a broken record player. 

“Get your asses on a plane within the next twenty-four hours, find Alex Krycek, get information about her and kill him. If you can’t kill him then you better kill every god damn person he knows. Any questions? Good. Get the hell out of my office.” He said with a lethal glare that had them frozen in their spots. 

They stared at him in dead silence.

“Okay. Get your asses out of my office now.” Kersh said, pointing at the door.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Mulder was finally back in the small apartment that his job gave to him. He rarely used it and that was putting it mildly. Mulder never understood why he had a flat just for him, but it was convenient if something did happen to him. And something did happen. He disobeyed orders and took someone else in without going through the proper procedure and had his ass handed to him AD Kersh. 

Scully took a seat on his couch, placing her head in her hands and let out a small sigh because she was still processing what happened just a few hours ago. Too much happened, too fast with too much people. She heard him step in front of her, but she didn’t move a muscle. He raised a brow and crouched down in front of her, his hands slowly reaching for hers and gently pulled them away from her face as he saw the rims of her eyes stained red. 

“Scully. . .” He said quietly trying to make eye contact with her. She refused to let him see her so vulnerable.

“If you ask me what’s wrong, I will personally shoot you.” She said roughly. Mulder chuckled and had a lopsided smiled. 

“No – I was just going to say that maybe you should stay here.” He said giving her a longing look. She finally looked up at him and locked gazes. 

“I can’t do that. I owe you. You saved my life when you didn’t have too.” She said calmly. He frowned.

“You don’t owe me anything, Scully.” He said slowly. Scully didn’t feel like continuing the conversation because she knew they wouldn’t get anywhere. 

Mulder and Scully weren't done arguing.

Far from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait. I'm managing school, work and life haha..... life sucks guys. Don't grow up haha

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I am posting something on this website and I hope you guys enjoy this. I've read other people's works on here, but I never actually took the time to make something on here and now that I have I think it's going to be fun. Constructive criticism is welcome and any feedback is welcome!


End file.
